


Condition

by honeybunchesofgoats



Series: Everything That's Mine is For You [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fingering, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchesofgoats/pseuds/honeybunchesofgoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke teaches his baby how to feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condition

**Author's Note:**

> *sing songs* I did not proof read this~  
> Again, and I will state this at the beginning of every fic for this series, Nitori is 17 and Sousuke is in his 40s. Age up if you wish.

Kissing Sousuke was maddening.  On one hand, Nitori loved it, on the other hand, Sousuke never let it go any further than kissing, which was just plain unfair.  No matter how much Nitori tried to convince Sousuke, he wouldn't go the next step.  He tried _everything_.

 _But Daddy, I_ need _you, I_ want _you._

_But Daddy, I've been such a good boy._

_But Daddy, don't you want your baby to feel good?_

_But Daddy, I'm yours._

He had even stripped down to his underwear and sat in Sousuke's lap one time, despite his blush spreading all the way down to his chest (he did _not_ think his actions through), but Sousuke only chuckled and kissed his forehead and told him to be patient.

 _Be patient._   _Don't rush.  Daddy knows what he's doing._

It better damn be worth the wait, Nitori thought.  For now, he'd take what he could get, and making out was pretty incredible, if Nitori were to be honest.

God, he was _such_ a virgin.

* * *

 

Well okay, he wasn't _that_ much of a virgin, if the toy shoved up his ass was anything to go by.  He knew he was ready to have sex, he'd been ready for months now.  There is only so much masturbating a boy could do before he wanted to tear the sheet clamped in between his teeth in pure frustration rather than ecstasy.  And here he was, at age 17, with a boyfriend who spoiled him and treated him like royalty, and he still couldn't get laid.  If Nitori would have known sneaking out to gay bars on a school night wouldn't end his celibacy, he wouldn't have bothered.

(That's a lie, finding Sousuke had been a dream come true)

* * *

 

"Shhh, easy, babe.  Let me."

Nitori straddled Sousuke's lap, supporting himself on shaking thighs, panting against Sousuke's chest.  He wore nothing but a shirt he stole from Sousuke's closet, a button up dress shirt that was much too big on him.  The sleeves bunched around his elbows as he clawed at Sousuke's chest, vaguely aware of the red stripes he left behind as he dragged his nails down the tan skin.  Sousuke pressed his lips into Nitori's neck and murmured.

"Does it feel good?"

Nitori moaned at the feel of Sousuke's deep voice reverberating through his chest and threw his head  back, letting gravity slide his body further down on Sousuke's fingers.

" _Daddy..._ "

"Answer me, baby.  Do my fingers feel good inside of you?"

Nitori squeezed his eyes shut and nodded his head.

"So good, Daddy, it feels so good!"

He let his weight fall back onto Sousuke's chest, pressing his forehead against the man's sternum and pushing his ass out.  It felt easier to support himself with his back arched like so and the position helped widen his stance.  Sousuke thrust his fingers in and out of him gently, _too_ gently, he wasn't made of glass, for crying out loud.  He had practically started crying in order to make Sousuke use two fingers, because despite his Daddy's opinion, one was just not enough.  Not for this baby.

Nitori rolled his hips and could feel the smile Sousuke pressed to his temple.

"That's it, my good boy."

A gasp escaped his lips and he reached between his legs to stroke himself, but Sousuke's large hand covered his own and pulled it away.

"No no, baby.  No touching tonight.  Let me take care of you, let me make you feel good."

" _Daddy, please_."

Sousuke trailed kisses down the side of Nitori's face until he was able to whisper a low, growling purr in his ear.

"Move your hips, kitten."

Nitori obeyed and rolled his hips, rocking back and forth trying to push Sousuke's fingers deeper.  Sousuke pet his hair with his free hand and continued whispering to him, praising and encouraging him.

_You're so pretty, baby, look at you.  Such a good little boy for Daddy.  Are you going to come?  Are you going to come just from my fingers?_

Nitori couldn't take it.  He could feel the hot prickle of tears at the corner of his eyes and he cried out as he came, hips faltering in their rhythm.  Sousuke's chuckle snapped him out of his post orgasmic daze, and he came back down to reality and found himself still straddled over Sousuke's lap with his nails dug into flesh and panting like he had just run a marathon.  His muscles relaxed and he looked up at Sousuke with lidded eyes, mewling weakly as Sousuke removed his fingers.  Strong arms embraced him and held him tight, and Nitori let his eyes slip shut.

"Such a good boy."

Nitori let his head be nudged back so Sousuke could kiss him.  This was the first time he'd ever come without touching himself, Nitori realized, and it was all because of Sousuke.

"You made me feel so good, Daddy."

His lips brushed against Sousuke's as he spoke.

"Anything for you, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://17-honey-bunches-of-goats.tumblr.com/) if you want to send me headcanons *wink wink* *hint hint* *very unsubtle elbow nudge*


End file.
